Mr Monk and the Car Accident
by Meredith A. Jones
Summary: Adrian gets in a car accident. At the same time, someone is murdered. But how can he solve the crime if he's laying in a hospital bed with no memory? RATED FOR MILD LANGUAGE. Chapter 2 now posted!
1. The Murder

Mr. Monk and the Accident 

Chapter 1 

The Murder  
  
A/N: Okay I tried to make this not very confusing. If you follow it, you'll sort of understand. LOL. Oh, and even though it seems it, the two guys that are talking to each other in here are NOT talking about Sharona. You'll see what I mean when you read this.  
  
"Come on, Sharona...pick up...Hello?" 

"Hi, Mr. Monk." 

"Hi, Benjy. Where's your mom?" 

"She's right here, hang on." Adrian looked at his watch. It was 11:00 PM. 

"MOOOOMMM!!" Adrian pulled the phone away from his ear and closed his eyes. 

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . 

"Are you sure she's coming?"

"Yeah, I'm sure she's coming. I told her to meet me at the tracks at 11:30." 

"Did you tell her to come alone?" 

"Yeah." 

"Did you tell her to walk here?" 

"What are you talking about? She can't walk here from her house. She'll be in a car." 

"In a car? Ugh, we might need a few more matches." 

8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8

"Hello?" said Sharona tiredly.

"Hi, Sharona. Can I ask you a question?" 

"Adrian, I don't wanna answer any questions at 11:00 at night," she responded, rolling her eyes.

"Sharona, will you please answer my question?" 

"You think please makes everything all better don't you?" 

"Well n - yes." Sharona sighed. 

"What's your question, Adrian?" 

"Can you take me to the grocery store to get split peas?" he asked, beginning to toy with the telephone chord. 

"What?" said Sharona cringing. 

"I just noticed that I don't have split peas." 

9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9

"Why don't you call her?"

"Wouldn't that make it obvious?" 

"Well, what do YOU want to do, smartass?" 

"All we CAN do is wait. She'll be here." 

"Okay, wa-wa-wait. You called me because you need split peas."

"Correct." 

"At 11:00 at night." 

"Correct." 

"Now I have a question for you." 

"Allright." 

"Why do you need split peas?" 

"I just noticed I didn't have them. I was laying in bed thinking and I thought - " 

"I don't want to hear the story. I'll be right over, okay?" Adrian smiled. 

"Okay. Thanks, Sharona. This means so much to me." 

"Mhm" She slammed the phone down in the cradle and got up. 

7 7 7 7 7 7 7 7 7 7 7 7 7

"Why won't you call her?"

"She's not stupid! I told her to come and she'll come! I'm her boyfriend, for heaven sakes. She'll do what I say to do!" 

"Well, if she loves you, then she probably is stupid." 

"Hey, listen. Are we friends or what? We're about to murder someone. I don't want anything about love. Okay?" 

' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' 

Adrian hung up the phone and stood up. He went into his perfect bedroom, over to his perfectly polished wardrobe, opened its doors and took out a gray suit jacket. He slipped it over his shoulders, and his arms through the arms of the jacket. He went to the mirror and checked himself out. He was ready to go out there and buy some split peas. 

' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' 

Sharona put on a blue leather jacket over her white tank top. It matched her blue leather skirt, and blue leather boots. She had on a necklace that her ex-husband, Trevor bought her while they were married. The only reason she kept it now was because it was pretty. And, it matched the blue clothes she had on. She put on some silver hoop earrings, went to the mirror, and fluffed out her hair. 

"It's getting _late_, prince charming.

"Listen, I told her to come. She's going to come. It's not even 11:30 yet." 

6 6 6 6 6 6 6 6 6 6 6 6 6

A few minutes later, Sharona pulled up to the door of Adrian's apartment building and honked the horn. She put her elbow on her steering wheel and her head in her hand and sighed. Sure enough, Adrian came out of his house and stepped into the car.

"Are you ready?" 

"Yes, I'm ready, Adrian. Is there any store even open this late?" 

"The market around the corner is open 24 hours." 

"Do they have split peas?" 

"Yes. I bought them there once before."  
Sharona shook her head. "Only you would buy split peas at 11:30 PM." She put the car in drive and headed up the road. 

5 5 5 5 5 5 5 5 5 5 5 5

"Here she comes," said one of the men, looking up the road. He saw tiny dots of light, which were headlights. "Okay, I'll give you two matches, and I'll have two. Light them right before she pulls up, then hide behind that tree. Okay?"

"Allright." The first man gave his friend two matches and they both hid. The woman neared the tracks... 

' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' 

Sharona felt her eyes drooping. She didn't feel like she could keep herself awake any longer. _Just a little rest_, she thought. She closed her eyes and began slowly drifting into the other lane, where cars were going the other way. 

' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' 

"Ready..._LIGHT THEM_!" The two lit their matches and threw them onto the tracks. 

' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' 

Adrian, who had been looking out the window, noticed that they weren't in the right lane anymore, and looked over at Sharona, who was napping, her head on the steering wheel.  
"Oh my God. SHARONA! SHARONA, WAKE UP!" There had been no cars coming from the side that Sharona had drifted into, but now, two were coming.  
"SHARONA! WAKE UP, SHARONA!" 

4 4 4 4 4 4 4 4 4 4 4 4 4

The car neared the tracks and collided with the flames, creating a huge explosion. Then, a horn sounded, and bells began ringing. A train was coming.

"Oh no," said the man's friend, "The car's going to get run over!" 

"Maybe we can push it out of the way..its pretty far up the tracks. Come on." the two got on the tracks and began pushing away the remainder of the car.

"WATCH OUT!" The man jumped out of the way just in time. The car had been pushed far enough to not get run over, but the man's friend hadn't moved. 

3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3

"Huh?" Sharona lifted her head and looked forward. "OH MY GOD! ADRIAN!" The first car came, and swerved to the left. He couldn't stop, because of the car behind him. The first car hit the passenger side, and Adrian flopped forward and hit his head on the dashboard.

"ADRIAN! Oh my God, oh my God, oh my God." Sharona quickly got into the right lane, and pulled over. She picked up her phone and called Captain Stottlemeyer. 

2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2

The man's friend looked at the train. He was frozen in place, too scared to move. The conductor of the train was shouting to get out of the way, but he didn't, and the train ran him over.  
  
A/N: haha you're gunna luv wut happens.


	2. The Investigation

Mr. Monk and the Car Accident  
Chapter 2  
The Investigation  
  
A/N: This is where the language comes in. lol. It should be only one part, though. I don't like a lot of language in my fics.  
  
"Captain? Yes, this is Sharona. Listen, Adrian's been hurt. I need you to get here as fast as you can." She looked at Adrian in the car next to her, and bit her bottom lip. This was her fault. She had fallen asleep at the wheel. A rushing sound of wind, as the result of a car passing on the road brought her back to the present.

"Well where are you so I can come and get you?" Stottlemeyer answered, he lifted his wife's arm off of his chest, and got out of bed.

"We're on Crescent Avenue. There's barely anyone around and cars are only passing about every 30 seconds. I don't know what do do. Adrian's in the car, he hit his head on the dashboard."

"What happened?" He pulled on his pants, and thumbed through his closet to find a shirt.

"I don't know...I fell asleep at the wheel, he was in the car..."

"Yes, I know he was in the car. He had to be in the car for him to get hurt. Why were you two out at 11:30 at night?"  
Sharona shook her head violently and gulped hard. "I'll tell you when you get here. Just come now."

"Allright, I'm coming. Just stay in your car. We don't want two people hurt."  
  
Stottlemeyer pulled up to Sharona's car about 12 minutes later, and hopped out.

"Oh thank God," she said. She opened the door and climbed out of her car.

"Is he okay? Is he awake yet?" he peered into the car, to see his best friend hunched over the dashboard in the car, his eyes closed, and his lips slightly parted. Stottlemeyer straightened and looked at Sharona.

"Now, why were you out with him?"

"He called me about 11. He said he needed split peas. He couldn't sleep until he got his stupid split peas from the stupid market around the corner." She rolled her eyes.

"I was really tired, and I fell asleep. I - I - I - the first minute i was driving him to the store, and then the next minute, I heard him screaming and I woke up. Someone hit his side of the car..." "But you were on the other side of the road...did you drift into the other lane?"

"I don't know, I guess so. I was asleep! How would I know?" Sharona wiped her eyes with her sleeve and sniffed.

"Allright, allright. Calm down. Now what we're going to do, is get him to a hospital and see what we can do. Odds are he's okay, but it's possible that he got a concussion. How hard did the car hit?"

"Pretty hard...he just slammed into the dashboard, it's all my fault, Captain. I - "

"Oh, my head." Adrian lifted his head from the plastic, and put his hand to his head.

"God knows what could have happened."

"Oh my God! Adrian!" Sharona kneeled into the car, her knees on her seat. She put her hand on his back. He looked at her and screamed.

"What?!?!!??!"

"Who are you?" he moaned. He looked at Stottlemeyer. "I know you. You were that guy at the gas station, weren't you?" he smiled, and shook his pointer finger, trying to remember something that really hadn't happened. "I read your name tag. Your name was Al, wasn't it? You put the wrong gas in this car." He tapped the finger he had just shook on the armrest next to the seat.

"Uhh..." Stottlemeyer looked at Sharona, and opened his mouth to talk, when his pager went off.

"Hang on, Monk...I'll listen to you talk about Al the gas man after I take this."

"Monk?" he laughed. "Aren't those guys - the bald guys that wear the black sheets? I'm not one of those. I'm not bald...see, I got my hair...and I'm not wearing black sheets, I'm wearing a grey suit - "

"Will you control him, please?" Stottlemeyer took his pager off of his belt and looked at it. "Two people have been killed at a railroad track. It's from Disher, he said to meet him there." He snapped the black device back onto his pants, and looked at Sharona, who was now rubbing Adrian's back. He was babbling about his collection of suits, and insisting that he was definately not a monk. "Are you coming, or do you want to take him somewhere?" Sharona looked at Adrian, then back at Stottlemeyer.

"What do we do with him?" she asked.

"He'll have to come along with us. Come on, get in my car...we'll call someone to tow it back to your house after we're done inspecting. I know exactly which railroad track he's talking about. It's that one on the little hill that goes through the woods. There's a clearing where a street was built." Sharona got out of the car and went to the other side and opened the bashed in door for her boss.

"Come on, Adrian...we're going to go for a little ride, okay?" she gently took his hand and pulled him out of the car.

"Okay," he said obediently.

"Allright. That's good. Come on." She led him to Stottlemeyer's car and helped him in there. Stottlemeyer took his phone out of his pocket and called Disher.

"Hello?"

"Hi, Disher. Are you still at the tracks?"

"Yeah, I'm still at the tracks - we're waiting for you. Where are you?"

"Well actually, I'm on Crescent Avenue. Say hello, Monk." He held the phone to Adrian's mouth.

"Hello! Hey, why does he keep calling me 'Monk?' I told him i'm not a monk. Hey! I was talking to that thing!" Stottlemeyer put the phone back to his ear.

"Is he okay?"

"No."

"Well, what, has he gone nuts?"

"He's _been_ nuts, Randy. All he needed to make him absolutely crazy was a little knock on the head." He got into his car and turned it on.

"Knock on the head? Hey, what happened?"

"I'll tell you when I get where you are. Meanwhile, call the rest of the guys in and the fire department. Make sure _no_ traffic goes over those tracks, do you hear me?"

"Well, there can't be any traffic...there's a burnt car with a dead body of a woman sitting inches away from the tracks...and a few guts from a guy sitting on them - "

"I'd rather see it than hear about it. Listen, I'll see you when I get there. Okay?"

"Allright."

"Allright, bye." He hung up, and continued driving down the road, further away from Sharona's car.

"Wow, those are really nice earrings. Where did you get them?" Adrian put a finger on the inside bottom of Sharona's hoop earrings, and pulled down a little.

"Ow!"

"Can we please play nice back there? I'm trying to drive to a murder scene."

"Yes, we'll play nice after Mr. Monkey stops pulling on my ear - OW! Stop that!" Adrian giggled childishly, and took his finger away.  
  
Stottlemeyer pulled up from the other side of the tracks, pulled over, and parked. He got out of his car, Sharona and Adrian following.

"Hey, Disher. What's up?"

"Allright...there was a fire on the tracks," he gestured to the charred car, that still had a few flames licking at it, "We think it was intentional. The last time there was a fire on the tracks, it was from the last train. But, on these tracks, trains come once every half hour at least. If the train came and ran this guy over," he pointed to the remnants of a man on the tracks, "the fire couldn't have started from the last train. In a half hour, a fire would have run out of wood to burn, hit the stone underneath the wood and metal, and died."

"Were there any witnesses?" asked Stottlemeyer, stepping closer to the car.

"Yeah - two. There was a man here when we got here, and an old woman."

"Have you identified the man?"

"Yeah his name's David Engler, 34 years old."

"And the female victim?"

"Janice Gregory, 30 years old. And the male victim was Lawrence Jennings, 33." Stottlemeyer nodded.

"Now...what happened to Monk?" Disher looked at Sharona and Adrian. He was pointing to the man on the tracks, and Sharona nodded.

"Split peas," said Stottlemeyer under his breath.

"HEY!" He turned. A scraggly man in a rusted car had called. Stottlemeyer walked over to him and stopped in front of the driver's side window. He put his hand on his gun, just in case.

"Do you want something?"

"I want to _know_ something."

"Allright, what do you want to know?" he rolled his eyes, and looked at Disher.

"I want to know what the _goddamned hell_ is going on here."

"What the goddamned hell is going on here is none of your business. I suggest you take another way home, or to where ever you're going until this is cleared, which won't be for a long time. I'm about to close the tracks."

"KISS MY ASS!" The man backed up quickly. Stottlemeyer pulled his gun out of his belt and shot a hole in his tire. His car swerved around the road until he stopped it. The man got out of his car and ran up to Stottlemeyer cursing and yelling. Disher turned on his heel and went over to Sharona and Adrian.

"Hey, Monk." Adrian turned to Sharona.

"He did it too!" he half-whispered.

"I know," said Sharona nodding. Stottlemeyer finished his argument, and headed to the other three.

"Jerk," he muttered.

"You're missin' some hair," observed Adrian.

"Your hairline is receding," said Stottlemeyer.

"At least I'm not missin' hair." He smiled, and Stottlemeyer looked at Sharona. She smiled a little.

"You are missing some - "

"Allright that's enough. We're not here to discuss my hair. I want to talk to this David Engler guy. Then I'll talk to the old woman. Excuse me, Mr. Monkey." Stottlemeyer squeezed between Sharona and Adrian and went to David Engler, who was being watched by two cops.

"Allright, guys. You can go now." The two cops nodded and went over to the firemen.

"Mr. Engler." He held out his hand and shook David's hand.

"Hi, captain."

"I'd like to ask you a few questions. First of all, did you know the victim?"

"Yeah, she was my partner...and girlfriend. We're lawyers...we have...or had a law firm, Engler and Gregory, you might have heard of it?"

"Uh, no. Afraid not. Do you live near here?"

"A few miles away, yeah."

"Did you two live together?"

"Yes."

"Allright. What about the other guy?"

"No, I've never seen him in my life. I think he might have killed her, but got run over in the process. Why he killed her, I wouldn't know. She might have known him from somewhere...he might have been a client...someone she went to school with...I don't know." Stottlemeyer nodded and put his thumbs in his belt.

"Mr. Engler, I'd like to take you back to the station with me. Obviously you know some things about Miss Gregory."

"Hey, I didn't do it."

"I know you didn't do it. I'd just like to ask you a few more questions. These guys will take you back to the station," he motioned for the same two cops to come, "and I'll talk to you tomorrow. You are to stay there for the night...there's a place there where you can sleep. Thank you, Mr. Engler." The cops led David to a car, and Stottlemeyer made his way to the old woman.  
  
Sharona was standing near a tree with Adrian. When she looked away, however, he saw the burning car and started heading towards it. He went right up to it and touched it. When he looked at his finger and screamed. This caught Sharona's attention and she ran over to him, a wipe ready.

"Wipe! Wipe!" he was shouting.

"Okay! Here," she began wiping off his finger until the black was entirely gone. Stottlemeyer walked over to the two and looked at Adrian, who had a very childish look on his face.

"Listen, Sharona...what I want you to do is take him to a hospital...or take him home. Did you check his pupils?"

"No..."

"You're a nurse, you should know these things."

"I know, I know...I'm just a little...on the edge right now." Stottlemeyer tilted his head a bit and looked into his best friend's eyes, who smiled.

"Hi," he said.

"Hi, Monk," he straightened and looked at Sharona, "Yeah, he's got a concussion...get him to the hospital now. Then, you're coming back to work on this case, capish?" Sharona nodded and took Adrian's arm

"Come on, Adrian..." Adrian waved goodbye, smiling, to Stottlemeyer, and he and Sharona got in the car. Disher joined Stottlemeyer and they both watched them go.

"He gunna be okay?" he asked.

"Of course he's gunna be okay," said Stottlemeyer, "He's just a little confused and he's got a concussion."

"So...this means we have to work on the case alone?"

"Yep."

"No Monk?"

"Nope."

"...None at all?"

"Randy."

"Captain, this is a difficult case, we can't - "

"We don't need Monk to do what we have gotten degrees and jobs for. I'm sure we can work it out by ourselves. Now, I'd like to take a better look at the car. Come on." Disher sighed and walked with his partner to the car.  
  
A/N: allright I'm putting some review responses in here. I'm answering questions and stuff...I might do this for my Harry Potter ones, but even doing it for this is tiring and boring. Also, the people that read my HP stories are people I know and can talk to in Instant Message, on the phone, or in the mugglenet chat. Anyway, here they are. These are responses for reviews on chapter 1 only. Other reviews for chapter 1 and 2 will be posted at the end of chapter 3.  
  
**monkaholic:** Haha. I'm glad you think it's exciting. Keeping characters in character is hard. I really hope you liked chaper two of this...chapter 3 of Mr. Monk and the Toddler is on its way. _hint hint_ meaning....READ!  
  
**Zazzie:** I'm glad you liked my split peas idea. I needed something stupid for him to want to call Sharona for. I got this idea at my grandma's house. She lives near some railroad tracks, and there was a fire there. No one was killed or anything, but there was a fire on the tracks. There's no other way to get out of the neighborhood, so my mom, my cousin, and I went back to my grandma's. I was watching the Olympics and it popped into my head. I grabbed my black notebook where I write when I get an idea, and started chapter 1. When we crossed the tracks, there were firetrucks lined up, and fireman squished against the sides of the trucks waving at us and smiling. All for one little fire. It was pretty cool, anyway...people in the neighborhood came with their kids, most barefoot, to see what was going on. Anyway...this chapter obviously tells what happens lol. Okay I'll stop, this is getting long. You too! read Toddler!  
  
**Mindy K:** haha. Thank you, I'm glad you think it's interesting. I'm very GLAD today. lol. Now you know what happened cuz obviously you just read what happens next. lol. Thank you!!!  
  
**asliam true-business:** Well erm...Adrian obviously has to get his memory back before the story ends because indicating by the show, the other people are too dumb to figure out the cases. haha. No, but really...it wouldn't be right if he didn't. Sharona isn't going to get hurt...and that makes me think of a story i read yesterday. Read Mr. Monk Goes to the Doghouse by Agent Alpo. It's SO good. As I explained, the man's friend was too terrified to move. If you read the rest of the chapter, they kill the woman in the car...who was David Engler's girlfriend, and partner.  
  
**hiho:** haha. Wow your review was detailed and explicit. hahaha. I shall write more. lol.  
  
**gallopingcat5:** The mysteriousness continues. After all, it IS a mystery fic. I like Randy/Sharona, as I told you on instant message. There's obviously going to be a lot of them in it, since Adrian'll be in the hospital...he has no memory. Plus, lot of Stottlemeyer cuz i LOOVE Stottlemeyer lol. It was great in Mr. Monk Takes His Medicine when Randy threw the pills to him and it hit his head. LOL the look on his face was priceless. Okay I'm going now.  
  
**Cassie Krueger-1428:** hahaha. Monk rox. I can't write at all more quickly considering I'm working on 12 stories at once...AAAHHHH.  
  
**Lioness-Goddess:** hahaha of course he's the only one that would want split peas at 11. And yes, messy indeed..thanks for reviewing this and Toddler!  
  
**Wolfgirl64:** hahaha. I'm glad you liked it, Yvonne. Thx for reviewing and I hope you liked this chapter!  
  
**calogan:** your review was very much to the point. hahaha. I was going over the tracks that my story is somewhat based upon (because of the fire on it) yesterday I think when I was at my grandma's and the train came and started going and i kept thinking about the guy getting run over and i kept shuddering every time I did. lolol. Hope you liked this next chapter! I'm glad people have liked this!!! (psst...read mr. monk and the toddler.....)  
  
_Omg. THANK YOU, EVERYONE FOR REVIEWING!!!!!!!!!_


End file.
